peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 April 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-04-15 ; Comments *Tracks marked § not present on the available recordings. Sessions *Bracket, one and only session. Recorded 1995-03-20. No known commercial release. *Shriek, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1994-09-28. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Philip S. Olt: Duck Calling For Mallards And All Ducks Of The Puddler Class (7") D-100 $''' *Dick Dale: 'Nitro (CD-Tribal Thunder)' (Hightone) § *Sound of The Future: 'The Lighter (12 inch)' (Formation) '''$ @ *Bracket: 'My Stepson' (Peel Session) § *Flying Saucer Attack: 'Still Point (LP-Further)' (Domino) § *Square: 'Skyway Tolls (EP-Square)' (F Communications) @''' *Shriek: 'Violent Mind' (Peel Session) § *London Funk Allstars: 'Chun Li vs Wah Wah Man (2xLP-London Funk Vol 1)' (Ninja Tune) '''@ *Bob Tilton: 'Butterfly (Compilation 7 inch-Easter Egg Splosion)' (Basketcase) £''' *Trumans Water: 'All Wet West Of Washington (CD-Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) § *Shriek: 'Silver Head' (Peel Session) § *Reddy Amisi: 'Na Kazonga (CD-Prudence)' (Galaxie Productions) § *'''File 1 begins *Bracket: 'Why Should I' (Peel Session) *Jo: 'Panik (12 inch)' (Awesome) @''' :(JP: 'That's for Alyssa and Russell, currently speeding towards Peel Acres with tea on their minds, I don't doubt.') *Guided By Voices: 'A Salty Salute (CD-Alien Lanes)' (Matador) *Buddy Max: 'I Was Raised In Frenchtown NJ (CD-I Love Miss America)' (Cowboy Junction) *Nubiles: 'Without Waking (7 inch)' (Lime Street) *Underground Science: 'Slash:Kut 2 (12 inch-Slash:Kut)' (Electro Audio Response) @''' *Pavement: 'Black Out (CD-Wowee Zowee)' (Big Cat) :(JP: 'One of the things I'm looking forward to during Sound City week is going round and spending a great deal of money, not just on Indian food and beer, but also on records: should be a real treat. And hearing lots of music and of course getting to hang out with all my Radio 1 colleagues: I bet they can't wait, anyway.') *Bracket: 'G Vibe' (Peel Session) *Henry & Louis: When Rastafari Dubs (split 12" EP with Armagideon Sounds - Conquering Dub) Armagideon Sounds ASHL-001 *Exit Condition: 'Throwing Sticks For The Underdogs (Compilation CD-The Best Punk Rock In England, Son)' (Snuffy Smile) (JP: 'I have to say I didn't know they were still practising their mysterious art, but I'm glad to know they are.') *Shriek: 'Crush' (Peel Session) *Secret Intelligence: '2nd Analysis (CD-World Within)' (not on label) SIST001 *Jimmy Reed: 'Aw Shucks Hush Your Mouth (2xLP-Jimmy Reed At Carnegie Hall)' (Bluesway) (JP: 'Love him for forever and beyond.') *Turbines: 'That's The Way (LP-The Last Dance Before Highway)' (Big Time) *(Newsbeat) *Teengenerate: 'Front Page (LP-Get Action!)' (Crypt) *Underworld: Cowgirl (Winjer Mix) (12" - Born Slippy (Remix)) Junior Boy's Own JBO 29 R *Bracket: 'Two Hot Dog For 99p' (Peel Session) *National Heroes: 'Decadence (LP-Interplanetary Music)' (Theme Park) *(trailer for Apache Indian concert) *Jimmie Davis: 'Get On Board, Aunt Susan (LP-Barnyard Stomp)' (Bear Family) *Thee Shatners: 'Romulan Attack (LP-Planet Pimp Records Presents...Thee Shatners)' (Planet Pimp) :(JP: 'Ah, the power of beautiful music to heal the spirit.') *Shriek: 'Girl Meets Girl' (Peel Session) *EEG: 'Virgo (12 inch)' (Limbo) *(Newsbeat) *'File 1' ends *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1995-04-15 (incomplete) *2) 1995-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE223 *3) 1995-04-xx-05-xx Peel Show LE224 *4) best of peel vol 78 part 1 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 01:15:31 *2) 1:33:06 (from 1:28:10) *3) 1:33:32 (to 20:25) (to 11:35 unique) *4) 46:56 (32:47-35:41) ;Other *File created from CB078 of 500 Box. The original files were running slowly: these have been speed-corrected and edited into one fle by SIG. *Tracklisting completed with reference to Lorcan's Home Page: many thanks to him. *2) Created from LE223 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1995 Lee Tape 223 *3) Created from LE224 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April May 1995 Lee Tape 224 *4) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 78. ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/?adnqydezw0z *2,3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)